BAN AND TREE
by Hawkmamaknows
Summary: Ban returns to the Fairy King's Forest to complete his promise to Elaine. There he uncovers a secret about the Fairy clan that might tear him apart.
Ban entered the Fairy King's forest like he always did, by tripping over that one god damn root like always. Slowly picking his way through the overgrown trees with a bottle of ale in one hand and swatting incoming fairies with the other, him coming here was always so bittersweet: he was glad to see Elaine, but seeing her reminded him of how he'd never have her. The over flowing life of the forest was a stark contrast to her lifeless body.

"Maaaan, depressing thought~" he sighed as he whistled, another bar song on his lips and swatting any butterfly out of his hair. No one touched the hair. He waved off another group of fairies calling out his name by taking another chug of Bernia Ale. Would they give it a rest already? He was already a living walking drink for their plant life, let him think a little!

He came upon the Sacred Tree more or less stumbling straight and gazed blurred eyed down at her lovely body. Ah Elaine. She was perfectly preserved, not having aged a day since her life was taken by the Red Demon. Ban gritted his teeth thinking about it. He would have let the whole Fairy realm go to hell in a hand basket with the demon that day too, but he knew it's not what Elaine would have wanted. Not that he thought about it, more or less only visiting when he was too drunk not to remember it the next day.

"~You better be watching buttercups! I ain't doing this for free ya know!~"

He hiccuped and rolled up his sleeve. Ban was now the Fountain of Youth, not his first choice in life careers but whatever, so his blood was required to keep this damn thing alive. And he bet the tree liked the booze he brought back with him just as much as he did. Not that it would complain too much, it was more just principle.

So as he held out his arm with a snort and a stumble, the branches of the Tree reached out towards him. A vine shot forward, its thorns slicing along his skin, and the blood flowed freely down his fingers and into the ground. The earth seemed to give a sigh as the red soaked in.

The vines slid around Ban, and one moved up his leg, trying to curl around his hip. He swatted it away in annoyance. "Isn't my blood enough?" he muttered. "Hey, don't be getting greedy. That's mmmmyyy job."

And then Ban blinked. And blinked again.

 _Ban..._ a voice whispered at him. He swung around, placing a hand around his bleeding wrist as his skin sewed itself shut. "Who's there?" he shouted.

The flying fuck, how drunk was he?

 _Ban... Ban..._ The whispering continued, and his eyes darted around as he tried to pinpoint the source. It seemed like it was all around him. "I mean it!" he yelled angrily. "Who the hell are you?"

 _It's me, Ban... If you give more, I can have life..._ Ban's eyes widened as they returned to Elaine's body and he swallowed heavily. The voice was stronger, and it sounded like- but it couldn't be. Elaine was dead.

 _Give me life, Ban..._ He shook his head as he stumbled backwards. The jug of ale hit the ground hard, clattering across roots as he twisted around to find the source. "Elaine? Is that you?"

 _No, Ban... It's me... The Tree..._ The vines shot out again and wrapped around his arms and legs. Ban threw a punch at one, but fuck! More circled his wrists and ankles, pulling him back towards the tree.

Oooookay, he was _really_ drunk. This was either some awfully tainted booze or he was bing touched in his god damn No No square by a fucking tree!? He struggled against the branches, but more just moved around him, tightening around him and constricting his movements.

"Let me go!" he shouted. "You know for being half dead asshole you're-" he chocked as a vine spun around his neck, constricting his breathing, "You- you're really god damn strong you bitch!" He felt vines moving through his wild hair and down the back of his jacket and he clenched his jaw, snarling and yanking at his bound limbs.

 _The Fairy King must give life... The Protector must give..._ The vines moved under the jacket, and he felt it starting to pull apart at the seams. "Hey!" He slurred under the vine around his throat. "Don't ruin that! Little shit-!"

The jacket was pulled from his back, and he was tilted to the side.

He glared at the side of the wall, "Well whatever. I buy a new one." he deadpanned. "What exactly do you want, anyway?"

 _Life... life... life..._ The voice chanted in his mind, pulsing through his temples. "Got that much. What does that gotta do- Ohhhhhh." Realization hit as a vine slid between his legs, rubbing against his crotch. "I don't think so," he glared as the offending appendage that was rubbing against him like some sort of, demented plant like cat. "I'm kind of a one-woman guy."

 _Elaine used to do it..._

"And I didn't need to know that." Ban's mid whirled with this information. He pictured his beautiful, perfect princess being lifted just as he was by the branches of the tree. He imagined the thorns shredding off the white sheath she wore. He closed his eyes and saw the vines sliding over her delicate body, caressing her just as they are doing him right now-

 _...She did it all the time..._ His eyes flew open.

"Whoa there buckko! What lamb chop and you did behind closed leaf doors is your own damn business you-!"

A not so manly squeak left his throat just as his pants flew off. "The FUCK?!" He was now completely, stark ass naked, and with his recent imagining, sporting a gigantic rock hard erection. He was famous for the use of his staff, in more ways than one.

"~A-Aaaalright there-" he chuckled nervously as a vine slithered higher. "Now don't do anything we'd both regret!" he was sweating everywhere as he felt another two wind higher still, towards someplace he rather not think about.

"At least take me out for something to drink!" Wiggling wasn't helping, actually it seemed to be making it a lot worse as the tip of a thick point poked him between balls and root.

"F-fairy King Ban!"

His head snapped to look as far back behind him as he could, only for his face to lose whatever color it had left.

There, not doing a very good job at hiding behind a wall was a large group of fairies gasping and all but pointing at him like it was all their birthdays wrapped into one- giant fucking smiles and cheers as the main event finally started.

"Fucking GET THIS THING OFF'FA ME!" He tried to curse out the little fuckers in every way he could think of-

Only for a vine to be ceremoniously shoved right down his throat.

"MMM-M-M-!?" struggling was not an option, not because he'd stopped wanting to, that wasn't going to happen. But because at the same time one of these little fuck vines decided to wrap around his dick and curl.

No matter how hard he tries to squeeze his eyes shut and stop he couldn't, his hips jerking with its harder-than-expected tugging that the Tree had started.

No, no no no no. Hell NO!

"Don't worry King Ban!" One of those little fairy assholes had the audacity to fly right up next to him, right outside of strangle zone as he cracked an eyelid open. "Don't worry! This is all a natural process for the Sacred Tree King Ban! You just need to relax!"

Oh, go to hell.

"YEA! You can relax King Ban!" Another one cheered by his ear, All of them throwing their hands up in excitement. "You can do it!"

"We were so worried when it went so long without this! But of course we were worrying about nothing!"

"BAN YOU'RE AMAZING!"

"You can do it! Go! Go! Go!"

Oh fuck them, how' bout they do this instead! They could go straight to hell! He flicked them off for good record too as two high fives by his head.

He wiggled frantically as the vines pumped faster, somehow now timed with the fairies chanting his name. Oh fuck, this also had natural lubricant that was all nice and warm and- FUCK! He groaned deep in his chest as the vine in his mouth started pumping in and out, curling by his tonsils as his thighs clenched. The fucking rhythm was really getting to him now, tiny god damn fairies floating by his balls like it was this was some sort of fireworks show, ooh'ing and awing in wonder at the dribbles of come leaking out the tip of his dick.

"That's it King Ban you're almost there!"

Like he hadn't noticed!

He was groaning over and over now as his ass clenched, his toes curling as the alcohol in his gut roared to life. Something starting poking dangerously as his puckered asshole as a thick sheen of sweat made the vine movement easier, licking at every inch of his skin.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH THIS ENTIRE RACE?!

Through blurry vision he watched the fairies move around him, dancing in a line, as the vine continued its assault on his body. They were using his body like some sort of fire pit! The little fuckers were so dead when he got free! More vines pushed out of the tree to join the others already stroking and prodding his sensitive parts. He felt them rub the backs of his knees, prod against his underarms, dip in and out of his ears, slink in between his fingers. Two leaves stroked his nostrils. One branch even started to move in and out of his navel. He was literally filled in every possible hole.

The vine stroking his bulging dick picked up its rhythm to match those of the chanting fairies: "BAN! BAN! BAN! BAN!" The Sin started to shudder and scream as he felt his orgasm approaching. The dancing around him picked up into a new level of frenzy, and the Tree's whispers swirled around him. _Ban, you have such big nuts... You are unbe-leaf-able... You are tree-mendous..._

 _"LEAF ME ALONE!"_ Ban shouted, completely muffled by the vine fisting in and out of his throat. But at that moment, the vine sliding in and out of his ass stroked just the right spot, and he erupted like a fountain. His hot white foam spurted over everything: himself, the vines, the roots of the trees, the fairies who were still chanting and dancing and now fucking all around him. He groaned as his body jerked over and over, the waves of pleasure crashing over him.

Finally spent, the tree slowly lowered him to the ground. Gently, it removed its vines from each of his orifices and Ban rolled onto his back, catching his breath. Lazily he turned his head to the side and caught sight of several fairies helping each other with spontaneous nosebleeds. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Elaine really did all this? He wondered if...

Ban bolted upright into a sitting position. _King._ He bet _anything_ King had _known_ this would happen to him. He was simultaneously angry at him for not warning him and disgusted by thinking one of the vines that had been in _him_ had been inside...

Ban threw his head back as peals of laughter erupted from him, much like his body had done moments ago. He crawled through the newly blooming flowers, searching for his ale. When he found his cup, he stumbled to his feet. Several fairies rushed out to help steady him, and Ban pointed the cup at them and slurred, "If any of you fuckers ever do that again, I'll-" before falling forward on his face.

Out cold.


End file.
